


Une semaine à deux

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Maybe Future AU, MilaSara Week 2017, Pining, Romance, Social Media, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Textes écrits dans le cadre de la MilaSara week 2017.Chapitre 1  : Domestic (Day 1)Chapitre 2 : Social Media (Day 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeet je me lance dans la MilaSara week. Ouais, j'ai pas du tout fini mon OtaYurio week, tant pis... Cette semaine a commencé hier et comme j'ai horreur d'être en retard (ah ! Quelle blague, je n'ai jamais été à l'heure de ma vie...) je poste deux textes ce soir, le prochain arrive avant 22h o/ (Je dis ça, à coup sûr il arrive demain matin...)

Mila adorait vivre avec Sara. Se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, partager ses repas avec elle, passer leurs journées et soirées ensemble, il n'y avait rien de plus précieux à ses yeux. Tout le monde pensait que le couple le plus insupportable était Viktor et Yuri, mais depuis que les deux jeunes femmes avaient emménagé ensemble, la russe avait su prouver qu'elle pouvait être bien pire, même en étant seule.

Elle ne cessait de commenter les beaux yeux de l'italienne, son sourire éclatant, sa gentillesse et sa douceur débordantes, son corps si parfait... Ses hanches sensuelles, sa poitrine–

Quand elle en arrivait à ce point, c'était en général qu'elle avait pris quelques verres de trop.

Evidemment, qui disait Sara, disait Michele. Et qui disait Michele, disait Emil. Les deux hommes passaient souvent les voir. Cela ne dérangeait pas Mila, bien au contraire, elle appréciait grandement leur compagnie ! Et avoir son beau-frère dans la poche ne pouvait être qu'un plus.

Sans surprise, Michele avait été dur à apprivoiser. Après tout, il venait tout juste de laisser sa sœur chérie dans les mains d'une vile sorcière, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais les visites s'enchaînèrent, les années passèrent, et l'italien accepta petit à petit leur relation, allant même jusqu'à avouer à qu'il était heureux pour elles.

Et ça, croyez-moi, c'était une belle victoire pour Mila.

Evidemment tout n'était pas rose dans leur couple. Elles se disputaient de temps en temps, Sara s'enfermant dans leur chambre pendant que la russe partait pour se calmer un peu, finissant en général chez Viktor et Yuri pour se plaindre, dans les pires des cas elle collait Yurio une demi-journée avant de rentrer, s'excusant auprès de sa chère et tendre.

Malgré tout, les deux femmes vivaient un quotidien agréable, rempli de bons moments (contrairement à la fois où Mila était rentrée après avoir bien trop bu, et s'était échouée dans la chambre d'amis où dormaient Michele et Emil... Il fallait bien avouer que le cri qu'avait poussé l'italien avait été hilarant) qu'elles chérissaient.

En général, Mila ne faisait pas trop attention à ce genre de choses. Elle vivait sa vie sans se poser trop de questions sur ce qui l'entourait, appréciant les moments joyeux et agréables lorsqu'ils arrivaient. Mais en voyant Sara, assise sur le canapé et soupirant devant la dizaine de DVD que Yuri lui avait prêtés (tous étant des performances de Viktor), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir croisé la route de tous ses amis, et surtout de cette jeune femme qui faisait son bonheur chaque jour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça ? J'avais promis un deuxième chapitre hier soir ? Et vous m'avez crue ? Pfff, c'est mal me connaître !  
> Plus sérieusement, je laisse le prompt de deuxième jour de côté pour l'instant. J'ai choisi de prendre "Friends to Lover" et ça demande un peu plus de développement que les autres (c'est pour ça qu'en général, dans mes histoires, les gens sont déjà en couple :') du coup je pense le faire un peu plus tard, peut-être pendant le huitième jour qui est un jour libre.

Tout était de la faute de Phichit.

 

Non, tout était de la faute de Yuri qui avait décidé que Phichit serait son meilleur ami.

 

Non, tout était la faute de _Viktor_ qui avait décidé que Yuri serait son petit-ami, ramenant par la suite Phichit.

 

Et Phichit avait ramené Facebook, Twitter et Instagram.

 

Tout le monde connaissait ces réseaux sociaux, tout le monde savait les utiliser, tout le monde était inscrit dessus bon sang ! Mais personne ne se doutait à quel point ils pouvaient être addictifs.

 

Prenons par exemple le cas de Mila. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Phichit, elle l'avait trouvé de suite très attachant et amusant. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures pour qu'ils dérivent sur le compte Instagram du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de suite remarqué lorsque la russe se figea en voyant un de ses contacts : Sara Crispino.

 

Les deux s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un cours qu'ils avaient en commun et, comme Phichit s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, ils avaient discuté pour au final échanger leurs numéros (et leurs comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, évidemment).

 

Donc oui, tout était de la faute de Phichit.

 

Mila n'avait pas prévu de tomber sous le charme des beaux yeux de l'italienne et de son sourire éclatant. C'était lui qui aurait dû faire plus attention à ce qu'il lui montrait (bon, d'accord, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était attirée par les femmes, mais _quand même_ ).

 

S'en suivit deux semaines interminables.

 

Phichit lui avait dit qu'elle devrait vraiment contacter Sara, que les deux s'entendraient à merveille, qu'elles se lieraient d'amitié sans problème. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Mila.

 

La russe avait évidemment passé son temps à refuser, trouvant des excuses plus ou moins pathétiques, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'envoyer un message à une inconnue sous prétexte d'avoir un ami en commun était une très mauvaise idée. Ce serait gênant pour toutes les deux, et il y avait des changes que Phichit fasse tourner ce moment embarrassant sur son Twitter, en faisant profiter toutes les personnes qui le suivaient.

 

Mila aurait dû se douter que le jeune homme ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'un Phichit qui acceptait d'avoir tord, c'était un Phichit qui préparait un mauvais coup.

 

Elle avait espéré, lorsqu'elle avait reçu un premier message sur Facebook de Sara, que le thaïlandais avait su être serviable, qu'il avait, pour une fois, réussi à convaincre cette belle jeune femme (que Mila ne suivait pas depuis presque un mois sur tout ses réseaux sociaux. Non. Pas du tout.) à lui parler sans sous-entendre quoique ce soit d'embarrassant.

 

Elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas possible.

 

Un Phichit qui acceptait d'avoir tord, c'était un Phichit qui revenait en vous plaquant tellement fort au sol que vous espériez ne jamais vous relever. C'était ce qui était d'ailleurs arrivé à Sara, lorsqu'elle avait lu le message de l'italienne.

 

_Coucou ! Je suis une amie de Phichit, j'espère qu'il t'a un peu parlé de moi ? :p En tout cas il m'a dit que tu craquais pas mal sur mon frère et sache que si tu as besoin d'un coup de main tu peux m'envoyer un message quand tu veux ;)_

 

Urgh. Mila détestait Phichit. Ses chances venaient de passer de zéro à un chiffre négatif.

 

Phichit, de son côté, jubilait. Il avait eu sa revanche.

 

Un Phihit qui acceptait d'avoir tord, c'était un Phichit qui finissait _toujours_ par avoir le dernier mot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
